gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Live While We're Young
Live While We're Young by One Direction is featured in "Thanksgiving", the eighth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Sebastian with Hunter and The Warblers at Sectionals. It is also featured on the album; Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1. This is the final song in the Warblers Sectionals 2012 Setlist. After they perform Whistle, the Warblers finish off their setlist with this song, with Sebastian singing lead. They perform various boyband moves and flashy dances impressing the audience altogether, including jumps, cartwheels and backflips. The crowd goes wild as Hunter has a few lines towards the end of the song. At the end of the song, the audience applaud the Warblers for their impressive numbers, Mrs. Rose applauds. However, Marley looks worried and breathes heavily as Jake comforts her by holding her hand. Lyrics Warblers : da na na na na na na ch - ch - ch da na na na na na na ch - ch - ch Sebastian with Warblers harmonizing: Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya Come on and let me sneak you out And have a celebration, a celebration The music up, the window's down Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool And we know it too (know it too) Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool So tonight Sebastian with The Warblers: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young The Warblers: Woahhh oh oh oh Woahhhh oh oh oh Sebastian: Wanna live while we're young The Warblers: Woahhh oh oh oh Sebastian with Warblers: Tonight let's get some Sebastian: And live while we're young Warblers: da na na na na na na ch - ch - ch Sebastian and Hunter with Warblers harmonizing: Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never Don't over-think, just let it go And if we get together, yeah, get together Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool So tonight Sebastian with The Warblers: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young The Warblers: Woahhh oh oh oh Woahhhh oh oh oh Sebastian: Wanna live while we're young The Warblers: Woahhh oh oh oh Sebastian with Warblers: Tonight let's get some Sebastian: And live while we're young Sebastian with Warblers harmonizing: And girl, you and I, We're 'bout to make some memories tonight Hunter with Warblers harmonizing: I wanna live while we're young Hunter: We wanna live while we're young Sebastian with The Warblers::' Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live Come on, younnngg Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live While we're young Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live Tonight let's get some '''Sebastian:' And live while we're young Gallery LiveWhileWe'reYoung.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung2.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung3.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung4.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung5.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung6.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung7.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung8.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung9.gif 408 001727.jpg LiveWhileWe'reYoung-Sebastian.gif tumblr_inline_mfxgep5BwoX1rxe9wi.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Sebastian Smythe Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Songs sung by Hunter Clarington